Survivor: The Utopia Project
| video = | previousseason = Nunavut | nextseason = Heroes vs Villains | dvdcover = | returnees = Kyshes (18) }} is the seventeenth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. Twists *'Returning Players:' Two returning players were brought back for a second chance. *'Isolation Chamber:' This is a variant of Exile Island. Players sent here are removed from their tribe chats until the Tribal results are posted and can only communicate with other players inside the Isolation Chamber. **This twist continued into merge in the form of merge challenge winners receiving an Exile Pass instead of immunity. They could choose to use it on themselves for safety and remove themselves from the tribal, or forcibly remove someone else from the vote. *'Schoolyard Pick:' On Day 12, Thomas and Shea, who were sent to the Isolation Chamber in the previous round, got to pick the new tribes. They will go back and forth between picking an original Luna member and original Apollo member until there are no Luna members left (due to the fact that Luna had less members) and then they would pick from the remaining Apollos. Changes *As a part of the Isolation Chamber twist, only one individual immunity challenge was held this season. The rest were for reward, and the players got to choose if they would use their reward for safety or for strategy. Hosts Castaways } |rowspan="6" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TheUnderdogDream "Adam" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | HadesMeetsPoseidon "Aidan" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | NathanDavis74 "Nathan" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TommyRevolution "Thomas" | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tobey1234576 "Tobey" | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Kyshes "Shea" Jamaica | | |rowspan="10" |7th Voted Out Day 19 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Surferdude1219 "Marty" | | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tanglefrost "Blake" Quebec | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Mistaken "Keaton" | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Nlby001 "Nathaniel" | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Stephanie.Ketchum "Stephanie" | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Jennamarie "Jenna" | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Boojess "Jess" | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ziggy.W "Ziggy" | | |Runner Up Day 39 |1 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Lyssiepop1 "Alyssa" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |5 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | colspan="20" |} Trivia *This season marks the first time that consecutive seasons have featured returning players. Links The Utopia Project Forums